


#daithidecalibre5ever

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, Getting Together, I regret everything, M/M, daithi sings sweater weather, daithi the troll, so are tags, summaries are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui and Daithi go to the pier and Daithi wants to get on the Ferris wheel. Lui thinks it's a terrible idea. </p><p>or, the one where they FINALLY get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#daithidecalibre5ever

“I still don’t know how you managed to get me to come here, Nogla.” Lui scoffed, crossing his arms against his chest and kicking his feet up onto the rough wooden railing he was leaning against. Nogla hummed quietly, turning and looking down at his best friend with his best goofy grin on his face and Lui just shook his head and looked out over the railing at the waves crashing against the shoreline, people laying out on the beach and swimming and soaking up the late-afternoon sun.

Nogla’s attention dropped to his phone and he started tapping away on it, and as he did Lui was looking over at him, a tiny smirk playing on his lips as he watched the taller man’s fingers fly across the screen. The smirk was gone as soon as Nogla put the phone away and looked back up at him, and Nogla rolled his eyes.

“Why do you have to be so…” Nogla trailed off, his face scrunching down on itself as he tried to think of the word he wanted to use, and Lui was torn between giggling and taking pity on him and helping him out. Or he could have a little fun with him, and his heart leaped in his chest as he thought of what to say.

“Gorgeous? I know, I get asked that a lot,” He smirked, and Nogla rolled his eyes again, huffing a laugh. Lui grinned up at him and Nogla grabbed his arm.

“Whatever you say, Lui. Come on, I want to ride the Ferris Wheel,” He called over his shoulder, dragging a suddenly struggling Lui over to the line for the tall ride. Lui shook his head wildly as they approached, his movement half-frantic.

“Nogla, Nogla no. I’m not getting on this deathtrap. You can but I’m not,” Lui barely managed to get the words out around the lump in his throat, and Nogla turned and stared at him, puzzled. He’d never heard Lui sound so vulnerable and scared, and he crowded into Lui’s personal space, his long fingers wrapping around Lui’s wrists as he pressed the smaller man up against the ride’s metal barricade.

“Why not?” He murmured, and Lui pushed him away slightly, running his pink tongue over dark lips before he was staring up at the ferris wheel.

“My cousin…we were six and he wouldn’t stop rocking the damn cart. It freaked me the fuck out, Nogla. I thought I was gonna die.”

“Oh….yeah I’m not your cousin. I wouldn’t do that to you Lui, I promise,” He soothed, and Lui half-rolled his eyes before he was blowing out a sigh and looking at up at the man that was nearly folded in half.

“Fine. I’ll get on it. ONCE, but that’s it, Nogla. I don’t give a fuck how much you plead for me to do it again. I won’t back down on this,” He answered, poking a finger into the skinny chest in front of him. Nogla beamed down at him and rose to his full height, grabbing Lui’s wrist again and pulling him to the back of the short line.

Lui could feel his skin turn clammy the closer they got to the tall deathtrap, and he wished he had never agreed to this, but it was too late to back down and Nogla was nearly radiating happiness from his every pore. He sighed again as the pimply teenager waved them forward and Nogla was pushing him forward to sit on the ugly, cracked vinyl seat that was lightened in places from years of exposure to the sun and waiting for him to settle in uneasily before the giant was dropping down next to him, his knees nearly bashing into the metal bar that circled around the support post in the middle of the car.

“If you rock this thing, Nogla, I swear to fucking God I will punch you straight in the fucking dick,” Lui snarled and Nogla started to chuckle as the teenager locked them in. Lui tried to wrap his hands around the warm metal in front of him only to curse as they slipped off from the sweat collecting on his hands and he wiped them off on Nogla’s shirt, grinning when the Irish man complained loudly. He wrapped his dry hands around the bar, his knuckles whitening as they started to move.

“What the fuck is that,” Nogla barked out, pointing out towards the ocean and Lui didn’t respond, his heart racing in his chest as the car swung gently as they moved upward.

“Seriously, Lui, look. What the fuck is that?” Lui tore his eyes away from the bar and looked to where the other man was pointing and started to laugh. Nogla was pointing at some random guy attempting to swim against the waves, getting nowhere as the waves pushed and pulled on him.

“He’s so fucking stupid, doesn’t he know you can’t swim towards the goddamn waves?” He answered, his iron grip on the bar loosening slightly as he started to relax. Nogla hadn’t tried to rock the damn cart once, and his heart rate started to slow. It wasn’t too bad, he decided. He could see the ocean stretching out before them, waves rolling in towards the shoreline and the city sprawling away from them, and Nogla’s arm was dropping down behind his shoulder and he turned his head away from the other man to hide a grin.

God, Nogla wasn’t smooth at all, and Lui considered telling him that, but as he turned back to face Nogla he caught the glimpse of the man’s dumb smile and decided to let the Irishman think he was smooth. Besides, the fingers slowly rubbing circles on his arm was calming him down even faster.

“What are you listening to?” He asked, and Nogla smirked and cleared his throat and Lui’s heart was hammering in his chest again as Nogla’s pale green eyes stared straight into his own dark chocolate ones and he was half-drowning as Nogla’s voice changed, turning lighter and higher and Lui’s palms were sweaty again.

“All I am, is a man. I want the world in my hands I hate the beach, But I stand In California with my toes in the sand, use the sleeves of my sweater, let’s have an adventure, head in the clouds but my gravity’s centered, touch my neck and i’ll touch yours, you in those little high-waisted shorts..” Nogla was singing in Lui’s ear and Lui didn’t know where the courage came from but in the next moment he was surging against Nogla and pressing their lips together, and as Nogla made the cutest little “mmph” sound and closed his eyes he knew he was never going to be able to look back on this day without feeling nearly swept away by his love for the Irishman that was his best friend.

But now wasn’t the time for such thoughts, because Nogla’s arms were wrapping around him and Lui was breathing in the scent of black tea and cinnamon and it was so…Nogla that it nearly took his own breath away. And then Nogla’s slightly chapped lips were moving against his own and the setting sun was blazing and highlighting the brown in his black hair and Lui was laughing against Nogla’s lips as the other man pulled back slightly, his cheeks flushed and those eyes were sliding open and pinning Lui in place again.

“Well.” Nogla said, simply as he threaded their fingers together, dropping their joined hands down into his lap and smiling at Lui.

“Yeah.” Lui agreed, flashing him a bright smile, and Nogla grinned back at him, content to listen to the sound of the people below them mixing together with the crashing of the waves.

“This is one hell of a getting together story,” Lui mused, smiling mischievously at the lanky man who laughed that ass-backwards laugh and shot a playful smile back at him.

“Hey, lookit that. You survived.” Nogla shot at him, and Lui blinked. The ride was over already? Sure enough, the ferris wheel was coming to a stop, and they were at the top. Nogla turned to him, and as he smiled Lui’s heart fluttered in his chest.

“I’m hungry.”

“GODDAMNIT NOGLA YOU RUINED THE MOOD,” Lui yelled, laughing as Nogla fake-pouted and yanked his hand away from Lui’s, crossing his arms against his chest.

“I’m focking hungry ok. I can’t help it, I’m a big boy.”

“Shut the fuck up, you goddamn nerd. We’ll go to In N Out on the way home, OK? Now kiss me again, you’re not ruining this with your goddamn hunger,” Lui demanded, and Nogla was grinning before he was kissing him again, and Lui wrapped his hands in Nogla’s shirt and pulled him closer before yanking away from him as Nogla’s phone made a clicking sound.

“YOU DIDN’T. NOGLA I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD.” He grabbed for the phone and Nogla just put his arms over his head, grinning down at the frantic man.

“Too late, I already posted it. Fockin’ ‘ell, 300 people have already seen it. Awww, someone said #Daithi De Calibre 5ever, that’s fockin’ adorable,” He laughed, and Lui was yelling wordless and punching Nogla in the shoulder.

“YOU DICK, WHY DID THEY PUT YOU FIRST.”

“NO ONE CAN RESIST THE IRISH CHARM OK,” Nogla replied, and Lui laughed.

“Ok, that’s true. I’ll give you that one, even though you’re still a goddamn dick.”

“I know. Now feed me,” Nogla answered, and Lui shook his head, that fluttery feeling settling in his chest. 

“Fine, let’s go get you your goddamn food. But you owe me a date for that stunt, Nogla.”


End file.
